Conventional time domain multiple access (TDMA) satellite communication networks employ multiple radio stations which communicate through an earth satellite repeater by transmitting time-synchronized bursts of radio energy relative to the repeater and which receive a time multiplex composite of bursts containing corresponding modulated information from the repeater. In TDMA operations, multiple ground stations associated with radio signaling nodes transmit bursts of time concentrated information signals on a shared carrier frequency spectrum and receive the same information signals after repetition by the satellite repeater on a shifted carrier frequency spectrum. Each ground station is assigned a particular time slot in a continuum of recurrent frames for transmission of its bursts and for the reception of its own bursts and the bursts of other stations. The bursts interleave at the satellite in close time formation without overlapping. Each earth station includes connections to incoming digital lines originating from terrestrial sources. These input lines are respectively connected to digital data ports on a satellite communications controller (SCC) at the station. Typical prior art broadcast, multipoint, or conferencing call circuitry has required the transmission of channel masking information telling the intended recipient earth stations the precise time slots when conference messages are to be received. In one example of the prior art a digital conference bridge has a line buffer store and an input character register per conferee, an electronic scanner switch and a logic circuit for selecting an output signal from among the input registers at programmed time intervals and transferring the selected output signal to all of the conferees. Prior art broadcast, multipoint, and conferencing techniques such as this place significant limitations on the capacity to handle multiple data rates simultaneously, they limit the capacity to conduct bandwidth reduction techniques for repetitive data, talkspurt intervals, and TDMA burst priority modification, and they limit the connectivity in the network.